


Last Test

by flayedgrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Harringrove, Multi, Other, elmax - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayedgrove/pseuds/flayedgrove
Summary: El gets Abducted
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙙𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙨;  
\- 𝙩𝙬// 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙚, 𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙨, 𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙖𝙜𝙚, 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙪𝙢𝙖  
𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩  
\- 𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠, 𝙚𝙡 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮.  
\- 𝙢𝙖𝙭 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧, 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙭 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙩, 𝙢𝙖𝙭 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙢𝙖𝙭 𝙙𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙥𝙨 𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙞𝙠𝙚.  
\- 𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙋𝙏𝙎𝘿, 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙨 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙚𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙭, 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧.  
\- 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙭𝙞𝙘, 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮, 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙘 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙡𝙚𝙩.  
\- 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙅𝙤𝙮𝙘𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬
> 
> -𝙢𝙮 𝙖𝙥𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙧/𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙖 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 
> 
> -𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙃𝘾/ 𝙢𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩/ 𝘼𝙐.

She woke up in a dark room, no sound, nothing but darkness. Her feet touched cold water her toes dancing in it. She wasn’t scared at first. She was confused about where and why she was here. “Hello.” Was her first thought to say but nothing came out. It was like she has no voice. She didn’t know what else to do but kept walking. “Over here.” A voice said, sounding like a man-or a boy. She followed the voice wondering if it would lead her somewhere important. But when she found the voice. It was Billy his mouth ripped open and body bloody and had a giant gaping hole where the monster stabbed him. She screamed at the sight and ran away almost slipping in the water. Running far as she could from the boy. Waking up in her bed in the night, sweat dripping down her face she woke in a panic. The girl sighed from her nightmare, it’s been happening a lot since that night. She got up out of her bed and walked into the living room to see Billy sleep soundly covered in blankets on the couch. She smiled a bit knowing that it really was just her imagination and he made it out alive. The little girl was named Jane, expect nobody called her that. She went by Eleven due to her abusive and test subject past, she wanted to forget that name ever existed but it was hard since that’s what everyone called her. Or El for short anything was better than Jane. She had a rough life in the past but she grew a lot from it. Now living a some what normal teenage life, she has a boyfriend, an annoying father, her friends, magazine and makeup, and of course Billy. Who never really spoke to her as much as she would like. It was as though he was scared to talk to her or embarrassed about something. He saved her life, a friendship is all she wanted with him. El was fine with Billy not talking to her though, she rather him wait to be ready than force anything on him. He was already in a bad state. The only issue she had with Billy was the fact she was keeping him a secret. Everyone thought he died. Max especially did. Which hurt El to know that she thinks her brother is actually dead when Her father been hiding him. But She promised the old man she keep him a secret “Do you want him to get hurt?” He’d say to her. She just nods. Her father was the CHIEF of police in hawkins Indiana. He ran this town everyone was scared of him. But not El, he was a total softie when it came to her. Not even Joyce got the amount of love Hopper gave to El.

El was far from a normal teenager. But I guess you can say now she IS a normal teenager. After the fourth, something she kept a secret from everyone even Hopper was she lost her powers. 

El had telekinesis it was something that made her, special. She was strong because of those powers. But they went away- and every night when Hopper and Billy are fast in bed, El tries to regain her powers again. Somethings wasn’t so easy. This should have been easy for her. “I heard the starcourt is being almost finished being rebuilt.” Lucas said, “God for the mall.” Max replied back. Her voice and tone was aggressive with Lucas. El looked at him and shook her head. The party was on the top of a grassy hill watching the sun fall slowly into darkness. “I don’t get why I cant come over anymore.” Mike, the black fluffy bowl cut kid said to his girlfriend who looked into his eyes deeply. “It’s his rules.” El explained “He doesn’t like you Mike.” Will the other bowl cut haired boy said sighing deeply. “Yeah I get that but at least I was able to hangout at her house.” El sighed putting her palm on the boys face and kissing his lips before pulling away shrugging “Sorry.” “Actually I can’t even come over anymore El what is that about.” Max sat up look at the girl. “I- uh.” El didn’t know what to say. “Just been cleaning the house is a mess.” El worked up a random lie to tell Max. Max wanted to question her she knew El was lying but kept it quiet. Her mind wondered off to something else. El turned to share kisses with her boyfriend. She was in love with Mike Wheeler nothing changed that. The night fell and the party began to go there separate ways again. Planning what they were going to do the next day, school was starting soon now that the summer is finally over. Mike and El held hands walking down the grassy hill, “Maybe I can sneak over.” Mike suggested “Mike.” El said his name in an annoyance manner “I know but I could try.” She shook her head at him. “School starting soon, it’s gonna suck only seeing you on the weekends or after school.” “That’s okay.” El said “I don’t mind the wait.” She huh said smiling at him. Mike couldn’t help but give her a kiss on the cheek making her blush. “Are you sure you don’t want me to ride you home? It’s dark.” “I’ll be fine Mike.” “Okay, I just. Don’t want anything to happen to you.” “Mike, the gates closed. Nothing is going to happen.” “That’s what we thought last time but alright.” Mike said giving El a light kiss on the lips Mike rode off on his bike before El began walking down the road. She was alone with her thoughts and silence. It started to get really dark but she wasn’t scared she’s been through worse, Hoppers cabin wasn’t far walk from here. Though she wasn’t scared it would really be nice for Mike to be here. As she was walking she swore she felt russling in the trees. She got a bit panicking knowing she had no powers to protect her. She walked a bit faster. The sounds of the night got faster and faster she was starting to freak out now. “It’s fine El you’re not scared.” She wasn’t at first but now was different. She saw the lights to Hopper cabins and she smiled brightly. She opened the door and closed it shut taking a deep breath in “You want to get taken away?” Hopper voice yelled loudly throughout the cabin, “You want them to find you?” “I just want to see my sister Max!” “And that’s gonna be hell for you.” “No what’s hell for me is that you keep me away from her!” El felt better once she knew she was home, but immediately frowned when she heard Billy and Hopper bicker at each other. Hopper getting frustrated with Billy slamming his fist at the table, like Billy wasn’t getting the point. The bang caused Billy to flinch, El too. Hopper took a breath in and calmed down the moment he saw El at the door. “You.” Billy said to her pointing his finger at her, it was the first time he spoke to her. “You agree with me huh? Tell him I should be able to see my sister at least.” El bite her lip and looked at Hopper who’s arms was crossed “I don’t like lying to my friend. Friends don’t lie. And I’m lying.” “See!” “Alright I had enough of this- El stay out of this and you sit down be lucky you’re even alive.” “I rather be fucking dead.” Billy mumbled sitting back on the couch. Hopper sighed pulling a cigarette out his pocket lighting it and walking outside. The room got quiet and the tension faded. Billy turned and grabbed El’s wrist. “You’ll tell Max right?” He said his voice almost begging sounding. El didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t disobey Hopper, but she hated keeping Billy a secret from Max. She looked around the room nervously. Before she pulled from his grip and he scoffed and mumbled some curse words. The house was quiet and still, Billy slept soundlessly on the couch and Hopper slept in his room. El wasn’t sleeping, she was wide awake. She set up a water bottle on her dresser, focusing carefully on it trying her best to crush it but nothing worked, nothing ever worked. Every night she tried and nothing happened. She broke down this time though completely sobbing in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories filled the little red head mind as she laid across her brothers bed. Trying to recover from this was harder than she thought. She tougher than this. Stronger than this, but right now she felt so weak. 

Everyday without Billy has been hell. Her mother and step father seemed like they just forgot or they didn’t care. Her step father Neil obviously never cared but her mother, it was weird. It was like her mother forgot she was close to Billy. She’s was there for him a lot when he was younger. But now she’s just pretends like he was never around, a few days after they found out about his death they wanted to throw out everything in his room. 

“We need the space Maxine.” Susan said to her as she sat in Billys room on his bed. 

“Why his room?” She asked her mother trying to hold back tears. Her mother made up a lie just wanting to go along with whatever Neil said. That’s what she always did. 

“Pick our whatever you want of his Max’s then we are getting rid of everything.” 

“You guys got rid of his camaro now his whole room?” She yelled this time not even fighting back the tears dripping from her eyes. They fell from her red freckled cheeks down to the floor. 

“Maxine.” Neil said behind her mother. His tone was serious, as if this was the final decision and nothing can change that. 

It’s been a few days after that and they haven’t got rid of his stuff yet. 

Max spent so much time in his room, playing his mixtapes and records, knowing he be so mad if she went through his things. She felt closer to him in his room though, like he was there even though he wasn’t. 

Billy was never the nicest step brother to Max. In fact he was a horrible step brother to Max. They had their moments, when Billy actually tried to be nice or care about her. 

But he was always angry, ever since they moved to Indiana he was just angry. Max knew why though, when they moved she knew she was really to blame. 

Things changed after she almost cut his dick off with a bat at Joyce’s house. 

He never bothered her, became more friendly to her, sometimes he let her watch TV with him and they share popcorn. He never say anything to her in those moments. They still meant a lot to her. 

Now he’s gone, and nobody cares. El doesn’t talk to her about it. Lucas doesn’t bring it up. It felt like she was the only one cared about Billy and nobody even knows he died. 

She thought a lot about Billy's mother he never spoke about her, she wonder how she would feel knowing her son is dead it was kind of her fault in a way. 

Max got up from Billy's bed turning off the music. She looked at the mixtape sadly and put it on the dresser. 

School was starting soon for the teens, which meant everything was just going to have to go back to normal. They were gonna pretend that the mind flayer didn’t exist, that Hawkins is fucked up, that she lost her brother. 

When Max came home from the day out with her friends she went to her bed room to pick out clothes for the night to change into after she showered. Walking past Billy's room she stopped in her tracks when she turned on the light noticing everything was gone. 

“No! No!” She shouted dropping her clothes and running straight to her mothers room.

“You guys are assholes!” She said yelling tears falling down her face. 

“Maxine it’s been over a month, we kept the room long enough for you to grieve now it’s time to let go.” 

“You guys can let him go but I won’t. You don’t know anything.” She choked on her words, not wanting to slip on how Billy really died. In her arms after saving El’s life. But to Neil and Susan they thought he burned to death in the fire, Max wasn’t there. 

“Maxine! Please don’t speak to me that way.”  
“I hate you!” She said punching her fist against the wall. Neil stood up quickly from the bed “That’s enough Maxine.” He said to her “And what are you going to do? Hit me huh? Like you did him for years? Go for it I don’t care anymore!” Max said running out the room she wanted to destroy everything in the house, cry and scream. She wanted to leave so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max

She was an emotional wreck over someone who wasn’t always the nicest towards her. But either way he was still her brother, still her family, and she loved him so much. 

Max packed her bags constantly wiping the tears dripping from her face. She knew she had to go somewhere, her first thought was El’s she knew El was her bestfriend. She would go to Lucas but he hasn’t exactly told her parents about her yet. He said I don’t know how they would feel about me dating a white girl. 

She didn’t care if everyone in the neighborhood knew she left. She made it clear that she was leaving. 

“Maxine!” Her mother called out for her, but she kept running off. Not the first time she ran away from home. But she needed to get out of the house.

She made it to Hoppers Cabin, the patio light was off meaning they were sleep. But she saw El’s bedroom light on and smiled a bit. She walked to the window and knocked softly on it. 

When El noticed her she rushed over to open it. 

“Max, what are you doing here?” Her voice didn’t sound so happy to see her “They got rid of all Billys stuff, even the mixtapes he made me. I had to leave.” 

“You can’t stay here.”   
“Why not?”  
“Uh-H-Hopper, he- “  
“Really El I need somewhere to stay right now, it’s just for the night.”   
“It can’t be here!” El raised her voice causing Max to jump back. “El, you’re my bestfriend. I need you right now.”  
El shook her head at her. “Go to Joyce’s house.”   
“It’s 11 at night El! You’re suppose. To be my best friend!”   
El just shook her head at Max again. Max scoffed at her “Wow. Okay. I’ll just fucking leave.”   
“I’m so sorry Max. I’m so so sorry.”

“Sure you are.” 

Max understood why El couldn’t take her, Hopper wouldn’t be so happy about it and it would have just been a mess. But she was still mad in the moment, all she could think about was Billy. 

“You’re a piece of shit you know that.” Max said to the curly mullet wearing asshole in front of her. “And you’re any better?” He said to her. 

She smiled at that thought, wondering why it came in her head. She was was walking to Joyce’s house, she needed somewhere to go. When she made it to Joyce’s house she could tell they were all sleep, at least trying to. She sighed knowing the last place she could go is to Mikes. She didn’t want to though, but she had to try somewhere.

She walked all that way to the Wheelers house, her feet tired of walking. She sighed deeply knocking on the front door. 

Nobody answered for a while, then Mike had got the door “Max?”


End file.
